


Methos lives

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about just that: Methos lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos lives

**Author's Note:**

> I own no part of the Highlander franchise (series, movies, books and whatever else) or its universes, nor is any copyright infringement inteded. I created this ficlet's plot and wording, nothing else, and I certainly make no money off any of my fanficiton.

_You fooled me. Again. I should have known. It was not the first time that somebody thought you were gone. Quite to the contrary. You do it to everyone, all the time. Even to me. Even to me, who ought to know that you are a survivor. You always have been, haven’t you. Besides, for me of all people it should be impossible to think you are dead. I am the one who should know best. Maybe I do, but…_

The telephone rang. Probably the Watchers. Methos turned away from the mirror and sighed, “Methos lives. Stop asking for substantiation.”


End file.
